The Bipolar Pyromaniac and the PTSD Depressed
by nutterbutterhun
Summary: gratsu fanfiction *trigger warning*
1. Their past

**Natsu Dragneel: **

_past: at age 12, Natsu had always been fascinated with fire and fire dragons, he liked fire dragons mostly because they breathed fire, he REALLY loved fire, so when he found out he could make a huge fire and not be stuck with his father's lighters and matches he became ecstatic, all he had to do was wait till his parents went to sleep and set their room on fire._

_he rewatched the television show and remembered what the man in it did, once they were asleep Natsu snuck into his parents room with the matches and the small container of gasoline, he then processed to pour it all over the bedroom and out the room he trailed it to the front door, once done he stepped back and threw one lit match in the puddle instantly fire came to life, he took a few steps back and watched in amazement as the fire grew bigger and bigger, his eyes widened when he heard his parents scream his knees buckled, falling to the ground on his knees, Natsu could only watch the fire and listen to the screams.__ they lived in an open field in the forest not too far from the village but far enough for their screams to be faint, a huge smile appeared on Natsu's, face for him it was absolutely beautiful the bright yellow-orange and red fire danced inside and outside his house and the screams were music for his ears, sadly for him the screams died out and there was just the crackling of the fire that consumed his home, a sad feeling fell upon Natsu, he wanted to hear the music again, it was nearly silent, he hated silence. that was the day Natsu grew an obsession for that type of 'music', he lusted to hear it again._

**_Gray fullbuster:_**

_past: Gray had just turned13, so his parents threw a party for him, unfortunately, nobody showed up tho Gray didn't care so his parents didn't bring it up, they sang, they ate, they played, and they watched all of Gray favorite cartoons it was the best day of his life, once they had cleaned up his parents tucked him in bed he fell asleep quickly, his parents went to sleep too._

_Gray woke up crying out in pain as he was dragged from his bed and out his room by his hair, the living room lights were on and his parents were on the floor their mouths were duct taped and so were their hands he was thrown to his parents, once he recovered he looked up and saw that there were 5 men in the house he watched as the men walked around their house picking up objects and stuffing them in black bags one of the men who Gray guessed was the leader starting getting angry, they didn't have much that was of high value the leader turned to them anger burned in his eyes._

_Gray's brain only allowed him to remember his parents bloody bodies but not how died but he could guess how lying on the floor next to him was his mother she was naked and covered in white liquid and blood, his father's neck was slit and he had bruises all over, while Gray himself was being undressed by the leader who was whispering the things he was going to do to him, they couldn't go farther than removing clothes for the police had arrived, ah, that's right, his mother had run for the house phone while his dad ran into the men who were trying to get to the kitchen they knocked his dad out of the way luckily though his mom had made the call but acted like she kept missing the right numbers it was believable because her hands were taped behind her back, the men grabbed the bags and ran out the back door, fortunately, they were caught._

_**Natsu Dragneel: **Natsu was not put in juvie he was put under watch once there was no sign of any mental illness and that Natsu was telling the truth about not knowing his parents would die and that he was just doing what he saw on t.v they let him go. Natsu was taken in by his abusive uncle acnologia who was told to keep an eye on him._

**_Gray Fullbuster: _**_gray was soon adopted by his abusive foster father deliora who's wife left him two days after, upon realizing she didn't want a child_.


	2. AN

A/N

**SORRY!!**

To everyone who enjoyed and critiqued this story thank you so much, I will be back I just have figure out what is wrong with me,

Natsu's mental illnesses are exactly what I am going through ( I might need to go to a mental hospital lol... .-.) and i haven't been able to even _think _about a second chapter so it will definitely take some time for the next chapter come out, again, sorry.


End file.
